In recent years, there is an increasing prevalence of a power supplying system in which a power supplying mechanism, such as a power system for commercial purposes, a wind-power generation system, or a solar power generation system, and a storage pack are combined and connected to an electric load. In this power supplying system, the storage pack performs a function of storing electric power supplied from the power supplying mechanism or a system-stabilizing function of stabilizing the electric power supplied from the power supplying mechanism.
For example, in a power supplying system disclosed in Patent Document 1 in which a secondary battery is connected to an electric power system, it is stated that stable supply of electric power or backup at the time of power outage is enabled by performing charging/discharging between the electric power system and the secondary battery.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-233098